middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Farrington
Matt Farrington is a student who went to Lakewood Middle School. He attended the school when the main characters were in sixth grade. Appearance During his time at Lakewood, Matt was usually seen with brown hair that he styles with hair gel, with apparel that consists of sweaters, polo shirts, Chubbies shorts, and Sperry boat shoes. However, when he moves back to Georgia during the summer before high school, his hair is wavier and longer than usual and he wears casual clothing that is typical of a skater boy or a surfer from California. Personality Matt is first introduced in the series as a new student from Los Angeles, California. Unlike many new students, who are usually nervous about going to a new school, Matt had a dismissive attitude. Though he was met with admiration by his female classmates--something he was very smug about--he was rude towards many students and teachers who asked him questions about his life. Matt only attended Lakewood for the second semester of his sixth grade year, but during that time, he has shown to be overconfident, entitled, and disrespectful. Much like Clarissa Simpson, he acts like he is entitled to things because his family is wealthy. Many times, he says inconsiderate, offensive, and racist things to people without any regard for consequences. Due to his attitude, Matt does not make many friends at Lakewood. It is revealed that he is lonely and homesick and wishes to have real friends who like him for who he is and not to get close to his father, who is a showrunner and director in the TV and film industry. He and his family end up moving back to California after the school year ends after his dad's television show does not get picked up for air, and though Matt seems to be nicer by that point, he doesn't really gain any friends. The summer before he starts high school, however, he moves back to Georgia. He acts more mature than he did during sixth grade and becomes more likeable. Notable Moments Matt is first introduced in ''Enemies and Frenemies ''as a new sixth grade student at Lakewood Middle School. He is in Ms. Jaffe's social studies class with Alex Sanders and Jessie Sanchez. He quickly gains the attention of the majority of the girls in his class due to his good looks and piercing blue eyes, but he gets in trouble on his first day in the class and gets kicked out after making racist comments about Muslim and Asian people. During lunch, he meets Alex and Jessie's friends, who are smitten with him, but are turned off once he starts bashing the state of Georgia. After Alex calls him out for his words, Matt calls her out her name, angering her and her friends. For the next few weeks, Alex is a target of Matt's obnoxious behavior. However, unbeknowst to Alex, Matt has a crush on Alex and decides to help her out with a prank against Clarissa Simpson and Marylin Roberts. The prank is a success, but Matt decides to take the prank too far when Alex tells him to leave her alone. After realizing the extent of his actions, Matt apologizes to Alex and admits that he was upset that Alex didn't want to be friends with her. He admits that he likes her, but Alex, who doesn't like him (or boys in general), punches him in the nose. Matt appears again in ''Dance Drama. ''The Farewell Dance is coming up and he wants to ask Alex to the dance. It is revealed that Matt's family is moving back to California, and he wants to spend his last moments with Alex. Alex reluctantly decides to go with him, but becomes uncomfortable with his clingy attitude. Alex eventually snaps at him and they get in a fight. At the end of the dance, Matt admits that he is going to miss her, and the two decide to stay friends and keep in touch. In ''The Summer Before High School, ''Matt moves back to Duluth after his dad co-creates a series that films in Atlanta. He is more mature and likable than he had been in the past and is excited to start over with the peers he had met at Lakewood. His family moves into the same neighborhood as Alex, Leah, and Ellie, and although he has a girlfriend in California, he begins to develop feelings for Alex again, which she reciprocates this time. Near the end of the summer, Matt breaks up with his girlfriend, and although he and Alex eventually tell each other how they feel, they decide to remain friends for now. Relationships 'Alex Sanders ' Initially, Alex and Matt couldn't stand each other. Alex disliked Matt's douchey persona and Matt thought that Alex was annoying. When Matt first moves to Georgia, he spends a majority of his time clashing with Alex. However, Matt begins to develop a crush on Alex, one of the few people at Lakewood who calls him out on this behavior; however, his pushy behavior further causes animosity between the two. When he moves back to Duluth a few years later, he treats Alex with respect and keeps his distance when his old crush on her develops again. In the end, Matt and Alex become friends, but there is something more to their friendship. Trivia * Matt was named and based after the little brother in "Lizzie McGuire". Category:Lakewood Students Category:Characters